We Both Love You
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Naruto has had two people honestly say they loved. Now he wants to thank them in a very special way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I just want to say right here that all the stories I am planning are coming in a specific order but one-shots like this don't count. Also I will not be making this more the a one-shot. I have done that too many times and I just want a good honest one shot right now, so here it is. This is a slight AU just so you all know.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting at the table at his new place eating his ramen. Well, kind of eating his ramen. Actually he was just sitting there frozen as his ramen started to get cold. The reason why. He was thinking. Odd as it was he was thinking very deeply about something. Or should it be said, two somethings. He was thinking about the two people who had said they loved him, or should it be said, the ones who said it honestly.<p>

"_I know that Sakura was lying but what about my mom and Hinata?"_ He asked himself. _"Those two didn't seem to lie when they said it to me. Were they telling the truth and if they were, what then?" _The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he liked hearing those words. Those words meant more to him than anything. With that thought in mind Naruto stood up.

"I have to find them." He said to himself and started to walk away from the table and leave. The door closed as Naruto left leaving the ramen sitting there. A second later the door opened and shut again as Naruto came back to the table and picked up his ramen and started to eat it. "Almost forgot you didn't I?" He said as he started to devour it as he again made his way out the door.

Naruto walked for almost an hour and didn't find them. He scratched his head in confusion as he stood in the middle of the road looking around. His mom, since she came back after somehow being revived from the seal was usually in only a few limited places. He had checked them all, including every ramen stand in Konoha and still didn't find her. There was also Hinata who was usually either following him or training. So where could they be? An idea struck hi mind and realization hit him. With the thought in his mind he started to run off to the location.

-With Hinata and Kushina-

The two of them were sitting in the relaxing waters of the bathhouse they were in and enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Kushina was nearly sleeping but with her left eye nearly closed she noticed Hinata sitting there, not looking completely happy. She opened her eyes and turned to the girl.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked. Hinata was startled out of her thoughts and blushed. She started to shake her head as if to deny anything was wrong.

"Nothing Uzumaki-san. Nothing at all." She said unconvincingly. A frown appeared on Kushina's face.

"First of all, don't call me Uzumaki-san, it makes me feel old. Call me Kushina. And two, I know some thing's wrong. Come on you can tell me. You saved my son, I think that entitles you the ability to share whatever's troubling you with me." She said smiling at Hinata. Hinata looked at her and tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's just; Naruto never answered my confession and now, I-I don't know what to do!" She said as she started to cry. Kushina went over to her and pulled her into her arms.

"There there. I know that it must be hard not to be answered. But you have to think of this from his point of view. We are the only two people to have come up to him and said we loved him. In his entire life only twice has anyone every said they loved him. He just doesn't know how to react." She said reassuringly. Hinata looked up at her.

"But Sakura-san said she loved him too. What if-." Kushina cut her off.

"Naruto didn't believe that for a second. He told me so himself. Listen I suggest you approach him. Hell I'll even help you. If we confront him. I promise you a straight answer." Kushina said smiling down at Hinata. Hinata looked at her before eventually returning the smile and nodding. With that the two started to talk and enjoy themselves before finally getting out. After drying off and putting their clothes back on they made their way outside the the bathhouse. The two looked at each other before they were both hit by and incredible force.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was running to the one place he hadn't looked yet. The bathhouses! He knew that his mom always went to the same bathhouse and he knew where it was. He also remembered that his mom had invited Hinata to come along with her toady for some girl time, whatever that was. If he was lucky they'd both be there. He ran all the way there and saw the entrance. Just as he was to run to the door he saw it open, revealing the two people he wanted to see. Without a second thought he rushed to the door before launching himself into their arms. The two of them gave an 'oof' as they looked down to see a blond mess of hair hugging them.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kushina asked as she looked down at her son confused. Hinata just blushed having her love hug her. Naruto looked up and the twos eyes widened in shock. He had tears in his eyes that were, even now rolling down his face.

"T-Thank you, for loving me!" He stuttered out before bearing his head back in between the two from both happiness and shame. The two stood there with dumbfounded looks before looking at each other. After awhile Kushina smiled at Hinata who then returned it before they looked down at Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto. You don't need to cry. Come on show us your face." Kushina said. Naruto started to look up and look into his mother's eyes. She smiled at him making him blush lightly before turning to Hinata. She looked at him and gave him a smile too. Hers was just as pleasant and heartwarming but with a small blush adorning her face. Naruto gained a small blush himself before he released the two of them and back up scratching his head.

"Hehe, thank you, you two. I don't know what to say, I-I'm just so glad someone loves me." Naruto said happily as the girls smiled at him.

"Well I think this is a cause for celebration. Let's go and eat!" Kushina said happily. Hinata nodded, still smiling but Naruto looked at her confused.

"What are we celebrating?" He asked. Kushina looked at him still smiling.

"You and Hinata getting together of course!" She said making Hinata blush and try and hide her face. Naruto just stood there shocked making Kushina look at him worried. "What are you two not a couple now?" She asked making Hinata look up and stare at Naruto worryingly. Naruto stood there for a second before smiling.

"I guess we are!" He said making Kushina and Hinata smile. Hinata was so happy that she almost fainted but Naruto came up to her and offered her his arm. "Shall we Hinata-chan?" He asked smiling broadly. She looked at him for a second before nodding happily and accepting his arm. With that the three started to make there way through Konoha to find something to eat.

Later, with their bellies full of good food the three of them started to make their way back to their houses. Naruto and Hinata were still arm and arm, occasionally sharing looks and small kisses to which both would blush and smile. Kushina was looking at the entire scene happily.

"_Just look at the two of them, so happy. Look at how happy my handsome son is." _ She thought smiling to herself.

"_**Yeah quite the piece of man meat isn't he?" **_Said something in Kushina's head, startlingly her.

"_Who are you?" _Kushina asked.

"_**I'm your hormones. I'm acting up because of that beautiful piece of ass you call a son." **_It said.

"_What? You're disgusting! That's my son!" _Kushina thought angrily.

"_**Yes, but just look how gorgeous he is! He really is a spitting image of his father. You can't tell me that that is not one of the finest pieces of ass you've ever seen!"**_ It said. Kushina started to blush.

"_I don't think that way about my son!" _She said angrily.

"_**Oh, but you will now. Now you're going to image everything that delicious body could do to you. Every touch. Every taste. Every scream of pleasure." **_

"_NO! He's with Hinata now. I won't ruin it for those to because I can't control my dam hormones." _

"_**That's not a problem. A threesome with her would be quite the experience. Probably break her out of that shell of hers and I bet Naruto would love it." **_Hormones continued.

"_To be sexually assaulted by his mother? No way in Hell he'd enjoy that! You're insane!" _Kushina replied in her conscious.

"_**We'll see. We'll see." **_The presence then left leaving a worried Kushina standing there. At this time Naruto turned around and noticed the look on his mom's face.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" He asked. She jumped a little and looked at him before smiling nervously.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking."She replied as Naruto shrugged and turned back around. Kushina sighed.

"_**Hm, handsome and caring. What a nice combo." **_Hormones said. Before Kushina could counter Naruto spoke.

"Well here it is, your house Hinata." Naruto said looking at his girlfriend. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Naruto. I had a wonderful time. I only wish it could continue." Hinata and Naruto gained a thinking face.

"Well why can't it? Hey mom, can Hinata stay over at our place for the night?" Naruto asked. Before Kushina could answer her mind was attacked.

"_**Oh no way I can let this opportunity pass by. Move over Kushina, Hormones coming through!" **_With that hormones drove Kushina to the brink of her mind and answered with a sweet smile.

"Of course." Making Naruto jump for joy as Hinata nearly fainted again. As Naruto went about convincing Hinata to stay the night Kushina was fighting a battle to the death with her hormones.

"_Back off, this is my mind!"_

"_**No way. Not until you lay that hot son of yours and his smoking hot girlfriend!"**_

"_NO! I will not ruin it for them! Now get out!" _Kushina said finally pussing Hormones back... for the moment. She then turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"_Shit I can't say no now that they're so excited. Just keep cool. It's just one night. You can handle your hormones for one night." _Kushina thought reassuring herself.

"_**Wanna bet?"**_ Kushina shivered at the voice and its force. She gulped before turning back to the couple. She looked at Naruto and subconsciously licked her lips. Naruto broke her out of her thoughts.

"So, shall we go home?" He asked. Kushina nodded and the three started to make their way to the Uzumaki household.

-Hours later-

Kushina was sitting in her room sweating as she tried to keep herself from leaving her room, going to Naruto's room, strapping him to his bed, and...

"No!" She yelled before putting a hand over her mouth. After a minute she shook her head and got off her bed. "I need a drink of water. She opened the door and left her room and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Hinata there drinking some water, a small blush adorning her face. She was wearing the pajamas she had run into her home to receive. They were modest and had a mix of lavender and blue everywhere on them. She looked a little sweaty, as if she had done some sort of strenuous activity. She looked up a bit startled.

"O-Oh hello Kushina-san. I was just getting a drink of water." She said. Kushina smiled at her.

"That's alright. Where's Naruto?" She asked. Hinata's blush grew as she stuttered out.

"I-In the s-shower." She said looking down to hide her blush. Had she not looked down she would have seen the blush adorning Kushina's cheeks. Kushina quickly went over to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water and gulped the whole thing down.

"Well I guess we should be going to bed. Are you okay in the guest room?" She asked. Hinata looked up and nodded. The two then left the kitchen and started to make their way down the hall. As they did the bathroom door opened and Naruto came out in only his towel and still wet from his shower. He turned to see the two girls frozen there looking at him. He quickly realized he was half naked and ran into his room embarrassed. The two girls remained frozen there with the same thought going through their heads.

"_HOT!_

Kushina was the first to break out of her trance and she turned to Hinata. Hinata was basically in a mini coma and had basically fainted just without falling over. Kushina looked at her as a small, slightly sadistic smile crept onto her face.

"_**Oh this is going to be too easy."**_

Kushina, now under the control of her hormones turned to Hinata who finally sensed someone was looking at her and turned to see Kushina looking down at her making her ever present blush grow.

"Well Hinata, I think you and I need to have a little talk about what we just saw." Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean Kushina-san?" She asked nervously.

"Come with me." Kushina said leading Hinata to her room. After the two entered Kushina closed the door and told Hinata to sit down on the bed as she made her way to the other side and laid down on her stomach and looked at Hinata with her head in her hands. "So tell me. What do you think of what just happened?" She said smiling lightly. Hinata turned away willing her head not to explode from all the blood rushing to it.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Hinata said, faining innocence.

"Oh come on. I saw your face. So tell me. What thoughts were racing through your mind when you saw Naruto in that towel, all wet." Kushina said putting extra strain on wet.

"I-I-I." Hinata stuttered out. Kushina got off her stomach and placed her mouth right next to the girl's ear.

"Were you aroused?" She asked seductively. Hinata froze giving Kushina her answer. "Thought so." She said pulling away and and getting off the bed as Hinata looked up at her. "Alright Hinata, I'm going to teach you a few things. Things that you can use for some 'personal' time with Naruto. But on one condition." She said. Hinata looked up at her and asked.

"What condition?" Kushina smiled.

"You let me join you."

-With Naruto-

Naruto was now dressed in his orange and black pajamas he had special ordered with the Uzumaki crest on the back.

He was now sitting on his bed trying to get over his embarrassment.

"I can't believe my mom and my now girlfriend just saw me in only a towel!" He said bearing his head into his hands.

"**Hey kit I sense something."**Naruto brought head out of his head as his friend contacted him.

"_What is is Kurama?" _He asked.

"**I sense lust. A lot of it. I'm able to sense the lust of creatures with my power but most of the time it's animals during their mating season. This, this is different." **He said.

"_Lust? Where is it coming from?" _Naruto asked.

"**If I'm not mistaken from this very house. I can sense human lust in this house." **Naruto was startled by this news.

"_I aroused Hinata?" _He asked.

"**It seems so. But odd thing is I sense two sources of lust, not one." **Kurama replied.

"_What does that me-." _Naruto was cut off as his down opened as both him and Kurama looked to see who it was. They both froze as they saw both Hinata and Kushina standing in the doorway with seductive looks to their faces. The two subconsciously backed up.

"**Oh shit I don't think I should be here for this." **Kurama said backing far, Far, FAR into Naruto's mind. Naruto was now alone staring at the two beauties. Kushina leaned in, next to Hinata's ear and said.

"Go get him." With those magic words Hinata launched at Naruto and before he could react, captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to explore every inch of it. Kushina was smiling at the two before she walked into the room and spoke again.

"Let him breath Hinata. We don't want him to faint now." She said. Hinata broke the kiss allowing Naruto to gasp for air and look around.

"What the Hell's going on here?" Naruto asked, freaked out. Kushina continued to smile before saying.

"We're just showing you our love Naruto." She said as she slowly got closer to him. Naruto watched as she got closer and started to become nervous when he saw the predatory gleam in her eyes. Before he could stop it Kushina had caught him and lip lock and started to ravage his mouth with her tongue. Naruto couldn't believe it. His mom was making out with him. Though before he could regain his thought the kiss ended and Kushina turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, why don't you show him that first little trick I taught you." Kushina said seductively. Hinata nodded as Kushina turned back to Naruto. Before he could ask what she had taught Hinata he was once again caught in lip lop and making out with his mother. He was so focused on the kiss which was oddly pleasant, as even he had to agree his mom was sexy, that he didn't feel as Hinata started to pull down his pajama bottoms. Hinata stared at the orange fox covered boxers and even in her lust induced trance, she couldn't help but giggle. She quickly regained her lust minded self as she pulled down Naruto's boxers and revealed his manhood to her. She stared wide-eyes and mouthed.

'_Wow.' _Before getting back to the task at hand and gave a nice long lick to Naruto's dick making him finally realize what Hinata was doing. Naruto's eyes widened as he broke away from the kiss he was having with Kushina, who was slightly disappointed, to see Hinata licking and stroking him with great skill.

"Arg, Hinata, stop, if you keep doing that I'll-" He was cut off as Kushina, not liking to be interrupted reattached her lips to his and started to kiss him again. This time however she sat on his chest to make sure he didn't get away as Hinata continued her actions. Some time later as Naruto and Kushina were still making out Naruto's eyes started to clench and he groaned loader catching Kushina's attention. She looked at Naruto's closed eyes and smiled into the kiss before breaking the kiss. This time it was actually Naruto who groaned and Kushina put her lips to his ears and said.

"Go ahead Naruto. Let her taste you." She said finally pushing Naruto over the edge and cumming into Hinata's unsuspecting mouth. The sudden flow of white liquid into her mouth shocked Hinata but she did her best to suck down her new drink but soon found it to be too much and broke away to have the last few spurts hit her in the face and her top. Kushina looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh look, you made a mess, let's getting you out of that _dirty _top." Kushina said catching Naruto's attention. He looked up to see his mom undress his girlfriend. She look of Hinata's top revealing her bra clad breasts making Naruto gulped at the sight. Kushina leaned into Hinata's ear once more and said. "Go on dear, show him the goods. He'll be putty in your hands then." Hinata did so and unclasped her light blue bra and shrugged it off revealing her upper half to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at the view as Hinata got bold and gave Naruto a come hither look. Naruto did just that as he crawled over the bed and to Hinata who welcomed him with open arms as the two kissed each other. Hinata broke away, earning a grown from Naruto and said seductively in his ear. "You can do whatever you want to me Naruto. I'm yours, and only yours. My whole being, body and soul is yours. Now, will you please pleasure me Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto only nodded dumbly as Hinata smiled and kissed him again before she brought her hands up to his head and forced it down to her left breast. Naruto, getting the idea, started to suck on the breast while bringing his hand up and massaging the other.

Hinata moaned at Naruto's actions and enjoyed them to no end. As she was distracted Kushina crept up and captured the girl's lips in a passionate kiss and the two started to play with the other's tongue. As this was going on Naruto was continuing his actions but also something else was happening in his head.

"_This is so wrong!" _He thought.

"_**Fuck that! This is great! Look at these two babes, wanting it so badly. Come on, fuck them like no tomorrow!" **_Naruto's lust screamed.

"_NO! Me and Hinata just got together. What if this ruins our relationship?" _

"_**Oh come on! Does she sound like she wants this to end. If anything I can hear her screaming 'more, more!, now get in there and fuck them!" **_Lust screamed.

"_And what about my mom? For God sake my mother!" _

"_**For the love of! Look at her. She's probably the hottest babe in Konoha history and you want to reject her. Why? Morals? She wants it too, everyone else can go fuck themselves, just as long as you fuck her. Next. Health issues? I talked to Kurama and he said you being his container means no health side effects, not even a chance of STDs. So what? Come on, take them! They want it and I know you want it. So do it!" **_

"_Well..."_

"_**Listen. They love you right. So they won't care if you agree. If anything they'll be hurt if you deny them. Besides don't you think you should give them some love back for all they've done for you?" **_Lust asked honestly.

"_Alright; I'll do it."_

With that Naruto broke away from Hinata's breast and quickly formed his favorite hand sign. Hinata and Kushina were startled by the smoke and their mouths dropped by they saw Six Naruto's, all in their naked glory, staring at them. "I think it's time I repay all the love you two have given we twice over. Or should I say six time over. Boys, let's get them." With that the Narutos launched at the two beauties and quickly discarded their clothing. The two were shocked by the sudden turn in events but were quickly learning to enjoy the take over. Naruto had taken over things with Hinata along with two clones. One getting a blowjob, the other playing with her breasts while Naruto was now eating her out with an almost crazy vigor. Hinata could only moan and scream into the clone's cock as Naruto licked her pussy. The vibrations caused the clone to come again and again, not that Hinata minded. She quite liked her 'Naruto drink'. All in all, Hinata was in heaven.

Much the same was happening with Kushina but she was giving both a blow job and hand job to two clones while another ate her out. After the clone came into her mouth for a second time she took him out of her mouth and started to stroke him and turned to the clone eating her out.

"I think it's time for the main event." She said. The clone looked up and nodded. Kushina then turned to the clone she had originally been giving a hand job and said. "You take anal." The clone nodded as Kushina turned to the final clone. "And you can retake my mouth if you'd like." The clone nodded before thrusting his dick back into her mouth.

The two clones aligned with Kushina's pussy and ass before looking at each other and nodding. With one thrust they were in. Kushina's eyes widened and she broke away from the clone she was sucking off to scream in pleasure. The two clones began to fuck her relentlessly, pounding away at her making her drool and moan. "Oh God yes! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" She screamed before taking the clone back into her mouth and moaning into his cock.

Hinata was watching the entire thing with fascination before she turned to Naruto. "Naruto, please make me feel that." She said indicating Kushina. Naruto looked over and nodded. The clones stepped back as Naruto got on top of her and aligned himself. He looked up at Hinata who was biting her lip but nodded. Naruto then slowly pushed himself in until he felt her barrier and gave her one final look before breaking through. Hinata stifled a cry as the pain hit her. Naruto quickly took her lips to distract her as he waited for her to adjust. After about a minute of tongue battling the two broke apart as Hinata nodded at him. Naruto slowly thrust into her and soon Hinata was wanting more.

"Please Naruto faster! FASTER!" She screamed. Naruto did just that but soon had an idea for Lust pop into his head. He rolled over and made it so Hinata was on top. She looked down at him shocked before he said.

"Ride me." Hinata looked at him fore a moment before smiling as she started to bounce up and down on his dick making them both moan. This continued for a while until the clones decided they wanted some action. One came up next to Hinata and she turned her head to take him into her mouth making him moan and sigh in contentment. The other however went behind Hinata lightly pressed his cock to Hinata's ass startling her. She broke away from the clone she was sucking off to turn and look at the clone behind her. He looked at her and asked.

"May I?" She looked at him for moment before nodded. She raised her ass making her look like a bitch about to be mounted as she again started to ride and suck Naruto and his clone.

The clone at her ass decided to be quick and placed his cock at her ass and sighed before quickly shoving into Hinata's ass. Hinata threw her head back and screamed. Her scream scared Naruto and he quickly came up and kissed her. The two were looking the other in the eyes and Naruto saw a tear leave her eyes. He broke the kiss to kiss the tear away.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" He asked worried. She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes. Just a moment." Naruto and the clones waited patiently before Hinata reopened her closed eyes. "Alright you can go." She said. The clones looked at each other. Naruto started to thrust back into her mew and smile at the pleasure while the clone at her ass slowly thrust in and out of her. Hinata then turned to the last clone who didn't know what to do and gave him a come hither looking bringing him over as she took him into her mouth and started to suck him off.

Soon just as Hinata had wanted she was moaning and screaming like Kushina, enjoying the feeling off being mercilessly fucked.

"FUCK YEAH, THAT'S IT! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! OH FUCK YEAH!" She screamed as she was fucked into blissful oblivion. Naruto just looked up at her and smiled before turning his head to see his mom being fucked in a new position making his smile grow. This was one hell of a night.

-3 Hours and 31 Minutes Later-

The three of them were laying in the bed completely exhausted but happy as could be. Naruto's clones had dispelled awhile ago so Naruto had been the one fucking the two with all he had, which as many knew, was a lot. Finally the three were exhausted and just laying there.

"Wow, that was incredible." Naruto said.

"I'll say." Kushina said.

"Oh God that was so good. Please tell me we can do that again some time." Hinata said turning to Naruto. He looked at her before turning to Kushina who smiled and they both responded.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>End. Woo that took a long time to write, but I did it. And just so you guys don't think there is a sequel or next chapter here it is. DO NOT ALERT THIS IS A ONE SHOT! Now, thank you for reading, and please as always, review, favorite, DON'T ALERT FOR THIS ONE, and check out my other stories and profile. Share the love. Thanks for reading, Four Crosses Out.<p> 


	2. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
